


Entre tus alas

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Song-oneshot, spoilers crípticos (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hace un análisis de sus sentimientos hacia cierto ángel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre tus alas

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar la canción "Entre tus alas" de Camila.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/?action=view&current=Oneshot_Destiel.gif)

"Siempre fui  
esclavo de la libertad,  
de ésos que saben flotar  
y que besan el cielo."

 

Pasaba mi vida de cacería en cacería, regentando antros y tirándome a chicas en callejones oscuros de las que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.  
Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar haciendo algo mal o jodiéndome la vida. Después de todo, casi todo lo aprendido era por cuenta de mi padre. John, el bueno de John Winchester... que murió por salvarme a mí la vida y proteger, por tanto, la de Sam y, ya de paso, la de toda la humanidad. Siempre con sus órdenes, siempre con ésa mirada tan triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo... Jamás nos dio a Sammy y a mí el amor que necesitábamos, la comprensión... o una educación _normal_.

Corriendo de lado a lado en búsqueda de criaturas que matar, de personas que salvar... Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de que eso no era vida, de que no había estabilidad alguna en lo que hacíamos y de que _debíamos_ parar.   
Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hasta que apareciste tú.

 

"Y hasta que  
apareciste por ahí,  
me decidí a aterrizar  
y quedarme en tu suelo."

 

Había algo en ti, algo que me llamaba con tanta fuerza que hacía temblar mis piernas y mi pulso acelerarse.  
Tus ojos de un perfecto azul cielo, píos ***** y puros, me buscaban con tanta intensidad que me sentía morir por dentro. Tu cercanía provocaba en mí un extraño ardor, aunque agradable al mismo tiempo.  
Estaba volviéndome loco.

Muchas veces no entendía lo que querías decirme, ésas órdenes que parecías recibir del Cielo. Casi nunca te escuchaba y seguía mi propio instinto, saliendo a flote más por cabezonería que por brillantez.

Tal vez lo que más admiraba de ti es que no dudabas ni un segundo a la hora de ponerte en peligro por mí, por Sam.

 

"Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión.  
Mi alma reconoció   
tu voz.  
Y así  
se fue detrás de ti mi corazón."

 

El cuándo comencé a amarte no está claro. Simplemente sucedió. De un día para otro. Sin más.  
Lo único que sé es que no podía dejar de verte, de oír tu voz, de entregarme a tus razones cualesquiera fueran. Obedecía ciegamente todos tus mandatos, incluso cuando éstos eran auténticas locuras. Creía en ti. Te di mi _palabra_. Lo juré.

Tú lo dijiste. Que compartimos un vínculo más profundo que el que compartes con ninguna otra persona. Puede que me esté confundiendo, que por tu parte no sea nada más que por el hecho de haberme sacado del mismísimo Infierno.  
Y puede también que desconozcas lo que eso significó para mí. O no, y estés tratando de ignorarlo. 

Joder, Cas, date cuenta.

 

"Vuelo entre tus alas,  
despierto entre tu calma,  
y mi paz ,  
en mi razón.

Viajo en tu mirada,  
me elevas.  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
por ti, amor."

 

Una y otra vez intento que me notes, que me vuelvas a mirar como antes, que todo se encauce de nuevo...  
Porque me siento perdido sin ti, ¿sabes?   
Siento que la situación me desborda, que no puedo continuar. Y cuando eliges ésos momentos para aparecer me entran ganas de darte una paliza. Sería capaz incluso de matarte, Castiel.  
La rabia corre por mis venas y noto todos mis músculos en tensión. Mandíbula apretada, puños dispuestos y mirada desafiante.

Pero tus ojos se cruzan con los míos y poco a poco mis defensas se van desmoronando.   
Lágrimas traicioneras y vergonzosas escapan de mis lagrimales, empapando mi rostro y congestionando mis sentidos.

Estoy al límite...

 

"Y hasta hoy  
pensaba que era libertad  
estaba en otro lugar  
y hoy la llevo por dentro."

 

Nunca nada será como antes. No habrá más diversión, ni folleteos aquí y allá. Tan sólo confusión, soledad, desazón, culpabilidad, tristeza...

Y si tengo que culpar a alguien de haberme privado de mi libertad... ése alguien es Dios.   
Sé que tú estás como yo, Cas. Totalmente perdido sin un padre que te guíe. Por un momento yo estuve así cuando perdí al mío. Pero salí adelante. Mi hermano me necesitaba. Yo le necesitaba a él.  
Tal vez por eso hice lo que hice.

Me sacrifiqué a mí mismo para salvarle de las garras de su Destino.  
Pensé que funcionaría, que con eso todo acabaría, pero la Guerra no había hecho más que empezar...

Y ahí es donde entraste tú, cuando calaste muy hondo en mi corazón.

En ésta ocasión, sacrifiqué mi mente y mi alma por tus creencias.  
Así me lo pagas.

 

"Me asomé al laberinto de tu amor.  
Aquí encontré mi verdad.  
Y en ti esta lo que quiero."

 

Pero ahora no puedo echarme atrás.  
Cuando amo, lo hago sin condiciones.   
Me duela lo que me duela que me hayas traicionado, que hayas hecho daño a mi hermano... no puedo dejar de quererte.

Sólo dime qué hice mal en mi vida pasada, qué he hecho para merecerme todo por lo que he pasado.

 

"Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión.  
Mi alma reconoció  
tu voz.  
Y así  
se fue detrás de ti mi corazón."

 

Apareciste, creíste en mí, arriesgaste todo lo que tenías, mataste por mí,...  
Yo también sacrifiqué cosas.

¿Qué más necesitas que haga para confirmarte que realmente te amo?

Quiero saber. Necesito saber...

 

"Vuelo entre tus alas,  
despierto entre tu calma,  
y mi paz ,  
en mi razón.

Viajo en tu mirada,  
me elevas.  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
por ti, amor."

 

Ahora te haces llamar "Dios" y yo ya no sé qué pensar.  
Te has vuelto frío, aparentemente despiadado. Incluso estás dispuesto a matarnos a Sam y a mí si no te obedecemos.

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ha sido la traición o algo más, lo que te ha hecho cambiar?

Te expliqué mis razones. Debiste tratar de entenderlas. Para mí, mi familia es mi vida, mi todo.   
Tú formaste parte de ella hasta que decidiste echar por la borda el tiempo que empleé en incluirte.

¿Quieres matarme?   
Adelante. Soy tuyo...

 

"Viajo en tu mirada.  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
por ti, amor..."

 

El amor, Cas. No pude lograrlo ni con Lisa ni con Ben.  
Estaba tan obcecado en tener una familia,mi propia familia, que te dejé de lado sin pensármelo dos veces.   
Tú también te fuiste y me dejaste allí, en tierra... solo. Un largo año.

Más de una vez estuve tentado de llamarte, pero siempre me rendía en el último segundo.  
Creí que no querrías saber de mí.

Ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser sincero contigo y créeme cuando te digo que no me arrepiento. Nunca me ha importado tan poco el qué pensasen.

Porque la verdad es que _entre tus alas_... es donde reside mi _verdadero_ yo.

 

"Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad.  
Contigo puedo tocar  
lo que soñé  
tanto tiempo."

**+.+ FIN +.+**

***** píos (pl.): devoto, religioso, fiel,... Lo contrario de 'impíos' (pl.); falto de piedad religiosa, incrédulo,... 


End file.
